wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Spyre
''Sysop's Note: There are two parts to the Great Spyre: Lower, and Upper. This page is currently more a walkthrough than the needed separate articles (Locations, Creatures, NPCs, Items, Quests). '' The information here will eventually be moved to the proper articles or article discussion pages and then this page turned into a disambiguation page. This will make the information more easily found. Feel free to create those articles and move the information pertaining to it from here. If the link is blue, the article exists and the information can be moved to the correct article. If it's red the article need to be made. Thanks. --- The Great Spyre is the final instance in Dragonspyre and the source of several of the game's best drops to this point. The final objective is the defeat of Malistaire, but there are several significant fights on the way. The official game text suggests the instance can take up to three hours to complete. For experienced players this is an overstatement. A number of the battles can be avoided, although four, as well as the final fight with Malistaire , are required to complete the instance: Gurtok Firebender (fire), Gurtok Piercer (ice), a pair of Undead Draconians, and a group of Soul Servants. (With the Gurtoks, players can use a trick called the "bait" method in which one players goes into the battle and the other players go around, then the battling player exits and ports to one of the friends who avoided the fight.) The Path of Scales Experienced players have learned to exploit a game bug to skip the battles in this area and go straight to the elevator and the Gurtoks. (See the Discussion for details.) The Gurtoks Upon exiting the elevator, you must defeat two Gurtoks (they look like Onis, but with red and blue skin): Gurtok Firebender (fire) and Gurtok Piercer (ice). Each has two guards no matter how many people enter the dungeon. Each Gurtok has 7,000 health and each guard 1,395 health. The Gurtoks are popular farming destinations because they are accessible fairly quickly, and because they drop grandmaster-level athames and rings for all schools randomly. See list below. (Note that the Gurtok battles can be circumvented using the method described above.) Gurtok Piercer known drops: *Fire: Gurtok Firetusk *Ice: Gurtok Chillblade *Storm: Gurtok Telluric Steel *Myth: Gurtok Mythslayer *Death: Gurtok Ender's Blade *Life: Gurtok Everthorn *Balance: Gurtok Scaleblade *Boots of the Titan Gurtok Firebender known drops: *Fire: Gurtok Ignus Signet *Ice: Gurtok Celsius Band *Storm: Gurtok Fulgis Circlet *Death: Gurtok Mortis Seal *Life: Gurtok Vivus Ring *Myth: Gurtok Apothesis Ringlet *Balance: Gurtok Oroboros Loop *Surcoat of the Charge Dragons Maw side quest Players can opt to battle an additional boss, Tumok Gravelbeard (myth), before continuing through the instance. Tumok has 8,000 health and two Vengeful Fireheart minions with 1,115 health each. Tumok's most notable drop is an Earth Walker pet, but he also drops grandmaster-level gear. To Malistaire To continue past the defeated Gurtoks, players must activate three crystals, which opens the way to a room with two Decaying Blackguards (ice). The Draconians in the next room can be defeated at the same time, but don't have to be. After defeating both, the doors to Malistaire open. Before fighting him you must to defeat four Soul Servants (death; 1,115 health). After doing so, you watch a cutscene with Cyrus, Malistaire, and Sylvia. Then the battle begins. Malistaire has 10,000 health and three Soul Servant minions (death; 1,115 health). Aside from Malistaire's higher health, the battle is typical; he does not "cheat." Once he's defeated, there is another cutscene the shows Malistaire saying sorry to Sylvia and that he did all he could to free her from death. Sylvia says it's fine, where she is now is better and tell to come with her, before the two fade away, now both loves are at in peace. Cyrus then appears, supposedly teleporting away before the battle. He congratulates the player saying that he never saw such bravery and that he may lost his brother, but the old one was gone long before. He then opens a portal to Merle Ambrose's House, where Ambrose bestows on you the Savior of the Spiral badge. Category:Locations Category:Dragonspyre Category: